bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przewodniki Sag/Upadek autorstwa Dorek
Dwie istoty pośpiesznie szły ciemnym korytarzem. Stąpały lekko, a ich ruchy nie zdradzały posiadania ogromnej potęgi. - Powinniśmy byli to przewidzieć - powiedziała pierwsza, mając na myśli odgłosy rzezi i walki. Wydało się, że dobiegają ze wszystkich stron. - Mieliśmy ochraniać i zapewniać warunki do życia. Nie przewidywać - odpowiedziała druga. - Władcy Żywiołów robili dokładnie to, do czego zostali wybrani: władali ziemią. Ich arogancja i pragnienie podboju były nie do przewidzenia. - Ich brzemię było naszym brzemieniem i dobrze o tym wiesz. - odcięła się pierwsza istota. - Uciekaliśmy od naszych obowiązków i naszego przeznaczenia, a to są tego skutki. Tunel wypełniła przytłaczająca cisza, jakby wojna nagle umilkła. - Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochrona planety i to właśnie robimy... tak, jak potrafimy. Następne pytanie było spokojne, pełne wątpliwości: - Myślisz, że Heremus ma rację? Druga istota zaśmiała się. Wydawało się, że dźwięk wypełnia cały tunel, ale dotarł tylko do uszu towarzysza. - Nie, niech Heremus majstruje przy swoich maszynach. Wierzę Angonce, wielki duch tej planety przeżyje. Dwie Wielkie Istoty idące korytarzem w nieznanym celu przyspieszyły, skupiając myśli na swoim zadaniu. Prawie zapomniały o toczącej się na zewnątrz wojnie. **** Tarix parował cios za ciosem żołnierza Plemienia Dżungli. Pomyślał, że to był prosty plan. Najlepszy batalion Plemienia Lodu, prowadzony przez sławnego dowódcę - Certavusa, pokonał ostatnio kilka oddziałów Plemienia Piasku, które z kolei planowały skraść tajemniczy, srebrny płyn, pożądany przez każdego z Władców Żywiołów. Następnie, drużyna Certavusa ruszyła w długą podróż do domu przez równiny pustynnego regionu Bara Magna. Spodziewając się, że zostaną powitani jak bohaterowie, członkowie drużyny zostali wciągnięci w zasadzkę przez oddział Skrallów. Certavusowi, jako doskonałemu przywódcy, udało się uratować większość swoich ludzi i wyciągnąć ich z pułapki, ale musieli ukrywać się pomiędzy wydmami, unikając bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Pomimo ich największych wysiłków, wieści się rozniosły i Plemię Lodu musiało potroić zabezpieczenia. Tarix, jako jeden z najbardziej elitarnych wojowników Plemienia Wody, miał za zadanie wykorzystać osłabienie Plemienia Lodu. Nie, żeby Glatorianin był z tego powodu szczęśliwy. ''- Tylko, że to nie ma sensu'' - pomyślał, atakując swoimi ostrzami dwóch żołnierzy i obezwładniając ich. - Wszyscy zawsze robią dokładnie to samo. Dlaczego nie zaczekamy aż inne plemiona wykorzystają swoją szansę? Nie udało im się, więc my korzystamy z osłabionej obrony; udało im się, a my wciągami ich w zasadzkę. To najbardziej pragmatyczne rozwiązanie i pochłania najmniej żyć. Jednak mógł to tłumaczyć samemu oceanowi. Którym, w pewnym sensie był Władca Żywiołu Wody - wierzący w absolutną dominację lider plemienia Tarixa. - Skup całą swoją siłę w pojedynczym ataku - powiedział Tarixowi. - Jeśli zawiedziesz, to po prostu wycofaj się, przegrupuj i ponów atak. Tak wygląda walka. ''- Polityka'' - pomyślał Tarix. ''- Chociaż nie, coś gorszego niż polityka. Czysta chciwość i ambicja''. Małe zadraśnięcie na jego plecach skłoniło go do odwrócenia się. Ujrzał przed sobą Vastusa, dowódcę oddziału Plemienia Dżungli. W rękach Glatorianin ściskał nieprzyjemnie wyglądającą kosę. Tarix poczuł jak jego lewa ręka momentalnie drętwieje. - Jad - wydusił Tarix. Wkrótce połowa jego ciała była sparaliżowana i upadł na ziemię. - Czy naprawdę masz tak skończyć, Tarix? - powiedział ze znużeniem Vastus. - Drżące na ziemi ciało z powykrzywianymi kończynami? Znam cię, zasługujesz na coś więcej. Tarix wyszczerzył się, a krzywy uśmiech na sparaliżowanej stronie twarzy wyglądał strasznie. - Na pewno na więcej niż ty. Co się stało z Vastusem, którego znałem? Nawet nie zużyłeś całego jadu. Wojna zaczęła wywierać na tobie wpływ? Po twarzy Glatorianina Dżungli przemknął mały cień. Tarix nie zauważył tego, bo płaska strona kosy uderzyła go w twarz. - Znajdujesz się w położeniu, które nie pozwala na kłótnie. Twoje życie jest w moich rękach. Co mnie powstrzymuje przed odebraniem ci go? Tarix spróbował się roześmiać, ale tylko zabulgotał. - Zabiłbyś mnie dawno temu, gdybym nie miał czegoś, czego potrzebujesz - Tarix spoważniał. - Proszę cię, jesteśmy wrogami. Mam coś, czego potrzebujesz i ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobisz jest zabijanie mnie. Możemy sobie pomóc. Glatorianin Wody uniósł jedyną sprawną rękę na znak pokoju. Vastus odłożył kosę, jakby ochoczo, i pomógł Tarixowi wstać. - A teraz... - wymamrotał Tarix, podtrzymywany przez Vastusa. - Gdzie jest antidotum? Glatorianin Plemienia Dżungli uśmiechnął się. - Jaką korzyść dawałby jad, jeśli miałbym antidotum? **** - Tajny tunel? - spytał Vastus. - Tak - odparł Tarix. - Chodzą słuchy, że Władca Żywiołu Lodu nakazał budowę kilku tuneli. Widocznie chodziło o powiększenie terytorium, a tunele były pierwszym etapem. Porzucili niedokończone korytarze, gdy jeden z nich się zawalił. Vastus podszedł do wylotu ich jaskini i rozejrzał się. Zobaczył jeszcze większą grotę, oświetloną prowizorycznymi ogniskami. Gdy dwaj zgodzili się na rozejm, rozbili w jaskini wspólny obóz. Początkowo, Plemię Wody chciało zająć pieczarę, gdy odkryło w niej żołnierzy Plemienia Dżungli. Wywiązała się zacięta walka, którą teraz zakończyło porozumienie dowódców. Vastus widział kilku żołnierzy z obydwu plemion w innych częściach obozu należących do drugiego oddziału. Pomimo całego okrucieństwa wojny i i wszystkich cierpień, wojownicy byli skłonni odłożyć zatargi na bok i współpracować. Na krótką chwilę na twarz Glatorianina zabłąkał się mały uśmiech. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że tunel nadal istnieje? - zapytał, wróciwszy do ogniska. - Kilka tygodni temu, złapaliśmy paru Agori Lodu. Opowiedzieli, że przeżyli zawał tunelu, a my zaopiekowaliśmy się nimi, do czasu aż wrócili do zdrowia. Plemię Lodu wynegocjowało ich uwolnienie, ale oni z wdzięczności opowiedzieli o podziemnych korytarzach. - wyjaśnił Tarix. Vastus pokiwał głową, będąc pod wrażeniem. - Gdzie jest tunel? - Kilka dni marszu stąd - powiedział Tarix, wyciągając mapę. - Droga, którą pójdziemy biegnie na granicy Wielkiego Lasu i przez kilka lodowców. Wejście tunelu zostało ukryte, ale jest tam znak, który pomoże nam je znaleźć. Mimo to, musimy się śpieszyć. Opóźniliśmy wypuszczenie Agori jak tylko się dało, by móc... wykorzystać informację i zmobilizować oddziały. Vastus roześmiał się: - To brzmi jak całkiem niezły plan, ale i tak jesteś rozgoryczony. O co chodzi? To dobry pomysł. - Właśnie to mnie martwi - mruknął Tarix, marszcząc brwi. Wciąż chichocząc, Vastus kontynuował. - Kiedy będzie najlepszy czas na uderzenie? Zakładając, że od razu poinformują swojego przywódcę, będziemy mieli mało czasu. Kiedy powinniśmy wyruszyć? Teraz to Tarix zaczął się śmiać. - Wczoraj. **** Mały ptak, mieszkaniec lodowego regionu, wylądował na skale. Moment później, z powrotem wzbił się w powietrze, a jego stopy nadal tliły się, podpalone płonącą skałą.ptak rozłożył skrzydła i wystartował, jego stopy nadal się tliły, od palącej się skały. Zwierzę było zdezorientowane, przecież to była kraina lodu. Lodu, czyli zimna. Jak skała mogła palić się tak intensywnie? Nagle, ptak zobaczył ofiarę i wyruszył na łowy. Płonąca skała nie zajmowała już jego myśli. W przeciwieństwie do myśli Tarixa. - To wynalazek Plemienia Ognia - wyjaśnił. - Podobny do pochodni ciemnego ognia, zaprojektowany by wydzielać ciepło bez emitowania światła i alarmowania wrogów o obecności. Ciepło samo powstrzymuje się przed rozprzestrzenieniem i rzadko oddziałuje na otoczenie. Musisz dotknąć, by dowiedzieć się co to jest. Plemię Lodu zdobyło kilka z tych skał i próbowało odwrócić proces. Vastus kiwnął od niechcenia głową, słuchając tylko jednym uchem. Tarix martwił się o niego. Poprzedniego dnia podróżowali przez Wielki Las, kiedy napotkali szwadron Plemienia Ognia prowadzony przez Maluma. Oba plemiona zdołały się ukryć zanim zostaliby zauważeni, ale jeden z wojowników Vastusa był niezdarny i chowając się między drzewami wywołał niewielki hałas. Malum nie był w stanie odkryć jego źródła, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Rozkazał swoim żołnierzom spalić las i obserwował jak drzewa płoną. Vastus stracił w tym piekle trzech żołnierzy, strata połączona ze zniszczeniem tylu roślin doprowadziła go na granicę wytrzymałości. Od tego czasu ciągle był przybity. Zanim Tarix zdążył coś powiedzieć, zauważył lodowcowe formacje. - Stop! - krzyknął. Dwa oddziały zatrzymały się i zaczęły rozglądać. - To jest to miejsce, Tarix? - spytał Vastus. - Tak - odpowiedział Glatorianin Wody. - Cieplna skała jest gdzieś tutaj. Wejście do tunelu jest bezpośrednio pod nią. Vastus kiwnął głową. Wydał rozkaz poszukiwania swoim ludziom. Oddział Plemienia Dżungli zaczął z werwą przeszukiwać obszar, przeskakiwać śnieżne zaspy i szybko wspinać się na ściany zbocza. - Zaczekaj - powiedział Tarix. - Czy oni wiedzą, czego-- Nie dokończył, bo obaj usłyszeli w lesie za sobą odgłosy. Głośne odgłosy. Tarix nakazał swoim ludziom ukryć się, a sam z Vastusem wspiął się na wzgórze, gdzie schowali się między skałami. Od strony lasu wyjechał spotkany wcześniej szwadron Plemienia Ognia z Malumem na czele. Jeden z żołnierzy zbliżył się do dowódcy: - Czy oni na pewno poszli tędy? - Bez wątpienia - Malum uspokoił wojownika. - Słyszałem ich. Mogę ich wyczuć. W swojej kryjówce, Tarix zwrócił się do Vastusa: - Co robimy-- - Vastus uciszył go. Następnie podniósł jedno z ostrzy Tarixa. Glatorianin Wody sięgnął za niego i znalazł swój drugi miecz. Vastus odsunął się i uniósł ostrze. Nagle, Tarix zrozumiał. - Nie rób tego - powiedział. - Proszę. - Przepraszam - powiedział Glatorianin Dżungli ze smutnym uśmiechem. Opuścił ostrze z którego wystrzelił potężny strumień wody i uderzył Maluma oraz żołnierza. Następnie przeciął mieczem podstawę skały za którą się kryli, a która teraz spadała w dół zbocza. Vastus odrzucił ostrze Tarixowi, po czym zniknął. Malum złapał z powrotem leżący u stóp miecz. Zobaczył stojącego Tarixa i ostrze w jego rękach. Palce Glatorianina Ognia zacisnęły się na rękojeści broni. - Woda... - warknął. Tarix nie miał już wyboru. Zrozumiał, o co chodziło Vastusowi. Malum nie był doświadczonym przywódcą, ale zgromadził wokół siebie silnych wojowników, zdolnych zmiażdżyć każdego, kto stanąłby im na drodze. Nawet z połączonymi oddziałami, mieliby spore trudności. Bez względu na rezultat walki, nie mogliby już kontynuować misji. Vastus zadziałał instynktownie, a Tarix musiał posprzątać bałagan. ATAK! - ryknął Glatorianin. Błękitni wojownicy opuścili swoje kryjówki. Wielu wojowników Plemienia Ognia wziętych z zaskoczenia, powalono, a reszta wycofała się. Tarix zeskoczył ze wzgórza, rzucając się na Maluma. Wylądował na Glatorianinie Ognia, powalając go na ziemię. Następnie Tarix szybko się rozejrzał, lustrując okolicę. Atak z zaskoczenia dał im przewagę. Plemię Ognia próbowało przejść do kontrataku, ale żołnierze Tarixa nie odpuszczali. Dobrze zgrane elementarne ataki i strzały z Thornaxów pozwalały szeregom nadal się utrzymywać. Jeśli wytrzymaliby wystarczająco długo, mogliby zmusić oddział Ognia do wycofania się. Dzięki temu dałoby się kontynuować misję. Mogło się udać? Tarix sparował cios Maluma i odpowiedział strzelając Glatorianinowi dojrzałym Thornaxem pod nogi. Wybuch odrzucił ich obu na kilka kroków. - Poddajesz się, Malum? - zapytał Tarix przez dym i spadające odłamki. - Prędzej zginę z własnego miecza, niż z twojego. A poddanie się to nie jest opcja. - odpowiedział wojownik. Był pewien tego co mówi. Miał spore szanse tego dożyć. Jego armia była silna, ale niezdyscyplinowana. Armia Tarixa z kolei była zwarta. Plemię Wody miało przewagę. - Twoja zuchwałość jest imponująca, ale nie pomoże ci w walce. Może-- - urwał nagle Tarix. Już tak bywa ze strzałą wbitą w ramię. Tarix początkowo nie mógł ogarnąć sytuacji. Dotknął wystającej z ramienia strzały. Wyglądała prawdziwie. Była prawdziwa. Ból jeszcze nie nadszedł, ale nadejdzie. Prawdopodobnie. Powinien ją wyciągnąć? Nie, nie, to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Skąd ona się wzięła? Odpowiedź mogła zapobiec większym porcjom bólu w przyszłości. Jedną z podstaw instynktu samozachowawczego było unikanie bólu. Spojrzał w górę. Certavus spojrzał w dół. Napotkał spojrzenie dowódcy oddziału Plemienia Wody i uśmiechnął się. Oddał łuk oniemiałemu żołnierzowi, który przyjął go bez słowa. Istniało mnóstwo plotek o wrodzonych umiejętnościach bitewnych Certavusa, ale oglądanie ich to zupełnie inna historia. Kilku wojowników parsknęło za plecami zaskoczonego żołnierza, który był nowy w oddziale i nigdy nie widział jak dowódca wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności i pokazuje biegłość w korzystaniu z każdego rodzaju broni. Zwyczajny strzał z łuku odebrał nowicjuszowi mowę. - N-niesamowity strzał, dowódco. Dlaczego nie był śmiertelny? - Nie chodzi o zabijanie, ale o to, by samemu nie zostać zabitym. - odpowiedział Certavus. - Jeśli możemy zmusić ich do odwrotu, to zachowamy siły. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na otwartą bitwę, jeszcze nie. Straciliśmy dużo czasu by tu dotrzeć, a musimy iść jeszcze dalej. Na dole, Malum także odnalazł strzelca. Legendarnego wojownika, mistrza każdej znanej broni - Certavusa z Plemienia Lodu. Glatorianin Ognia uniósł rękę, jego wojownicy natychmiast zaprzestali walki. Nie z powodu dyscypliny, a szoku. To był rozkaz odwrotu - coś, czego żołnierze nigdy jeszcze nie zobaczyli. Glatorianin Ognia cofnął się za Tarixa, nie spuszczając go z oczu. - Powodzenia - szepnął. Następnie obrócił się i uciekł do lasu, a za nim ruszyła jego armia. Tarix ostrożnie poruszył ręką. Ból nadszedł, ale był znośny. Zostawił strzałę w spokoju, usunięcie jej zrobiłoby więcej złego niż dobrego. Nowe zagrożenie pod postacią Plemienia Lodu także było problemem. Podszedł do niego jeden z żołnierzy: - Dowódco, oddział Ognia odszedł, ale oddział Dżungli również zniknął. Kontynuujemy misję?. Tarix spojrzał znów w górę. Certavus i jego oddział odeszli. Ale czy na długo? - Nie... - powiedział Tarix. - Nie, nie mamy wystarczających sił. Bez Vastusa i jego ludzi nie uda nam się. Musimy zawrócić. Przekaż, że odchodzimy. Ruszaj. Żołnierz pobiegł to rozgłosić. Plemię Wody zebrało się i po pewnym czasie opuściło obszar. Tarix później dowiedział się, że Vastus już wcześniej zaplanował ucieczkę. Sądził, że tunele były zbyt niebezpieczne i planował wycofanie się we właściwym momencie, przed odnalezieniem wejścia. A przy okazji porzucenie swoich wodnych sojuszników. Tarix otrzymał oficjalną naganę za niepowodzenie, ale nie wpłynęło to na jego karierę. Nie miał nawet pewności, że tunele w rzeczywistości istniały. Na ich obecność nie wskazywały żadne raporty wywiadu, a Agori, których wypuścili, mogli po prostu kłamać. Nie, żeby to miało znaczenie. Ich świat rozpadł się kilka tygodni później i takie sprawy przestały się liczyć. Tunele, jeśli istniały, zostały zniszczone podczas katastrofy. A Tarix, Certavus, oraz kilku innych, chętnie odłożył dzielące ich różnice i utworzyło nowy system społeczny, by unikać wojen. Chciwość Władców Żywiołów dosłownie rozdarła ich planetę na kawałki, ale oni mogą ponownie ją odbudować. Muszą. I zrobią to. Postacie * Dwie Wielkie Istoty * Władca Żywiołu Wody * Kilkoro Agori * Wojownicy Plemienia Ognia ** Malum * Wojownicy Plemienia Wody ** Tarix * Wojownicy Plemienia Dżungli ** Vastus * Wojownicy Plemienia Lodu ** Certavus Kategoria:Kanon stworzony przez fanów